1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to controlling a vehicle, and more particularly, to controlling a vehicle while efficiently using a battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Methods of using batteries within charge/discharge ranges determined according to various driving conditions have been proposed as methods for efficiently controlling the charging/discharging of batteries. For example, such driving conditions may be information about locations, road congestion, or vehicle velocity. However, such information may be varied according to drivers' driving propensities or road conditions, and thus it is difficult to reliably use such information.